A Thorn on a Rose, a Star in the Night
by HeyItsJenn
Summary: Kagome, a peasant, is mistaken for princess Kikyo, and is forced to marry prince InuYasha


I really like this fic so far...please review! It makes me want to write more! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! It was real hard to start!

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

The crisp, spicy scents of autumn filled her lungs as Kagome let the thin cloak drop from her aching shoulders to the cold dirt. She rubbed the goose bumps from her grimy arms and slid into the dark, icy water. Taking a deep breath, she plunged her head underwater, vigorously scrubbing her scalp.

Just as she broke the surface for breath, _something_ rushed by in the woods. Kagome scrambled out and wrapped her cloak around her dripping body. She poked her head through the bushes and spotted the retreating form of a girl. Kagome sprinted up to her and gently pulled her to the side. When she saw the girl's face, she gasped. She saw herself. The same smooth chin, her very own creamy complexion, her pink cherry blossom lips, and the same raven hair that cascaded down her shoulders as a waterfall flows down a mountain. But this girl's skin lacked the soft glow that Kagome's emanated. Her eyes, although the same midnight blue as Kagome, had no stars. She sent off a feeling of seriousness, while Kagome made everyone around her smile with her lightheartedness.

"I'm Kagome...are you alright? What's your name?" The girl suddenly calmed and offered Kagome a smile.

"Kikyo. I'm fine now...wait here for a moment."

'_This girl...she could pass as me! Those ignorant guards wouldn't even know the difference..._'

Kikyo ran off before Kagome could protest. She sighed in relief, feeling no guilt at what she would condemn the kind stranger to.

Kagome looked off to where Kikyo had gone. She decided to wait and see if she would indeed return. With a deep sigh, she leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. When she heard a twig snap, she straightened and called out.

"Kik-" Kagome was cut off as a rough hand clamped over mouth. She kicked and pushed at her captors, until she was bound tightly and slung over one of their shoulders. When she had collected herself enough to assess her situation, she realized that these men were palace guards. Her eyes widened in fear.

'_T-they must know about the apple I took from the royal gardens!_'

Kagome started to shiver when she pictured what they would do to her. Her country was not well known for showing mercy, even to its own residents. She struggled with her ropes, finally loosening them enough to allow movement of her arms. She reached up to the jewel that dangled from a chain on her neck. She looked down at it, becoming lost in its unearthly shimmer. Pink light danced across her features, as she prayed to her most prized possession.

'_Please...I don't care what happens to me, just don't let them find my family...watch over them, please keep them safe!'_

Suddenly, the guard that was carrying her dropped her on the ground, glaring down at her like a tiger.

"All right, we're going to untie you and let you walk back inside. If you try to run again, we'll send Naraku after you. He won't be so gentle when he brings you back!" He leaned down and loosened her bonds, helping her up. He and the other guards walked along a path. Kagome had no choice but to follow them.

Kikyo continued running, until she finally burst through the woods onto a cornfield. There were about thirty small shacks in the distance. Peasants were everywhere; working on the field, filling jugs with water from a small stream, playing games, and making sundry things. A little girl ran towards her, and Kikyo took a step back. The girl threw her arms around her.

"Kagome! What took you so long? Kouga has been looking everywhere for you! He was _real_ worried!"

Kikyo relaxed. The girl thought she was Kagome! Maybe everyone else would, too? The little girl grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards the village.

They trudged on for what seemed like hours, until Kagome caught sight of a castle on the horizon. It was white, and had hundreds of beautiful stained glass windows depicting scenes from the Bible. There were acres of gardens surrounding it. Sakura blossoms blew in the wind. Sunlight preformed its light-hearted cadence atop dew-covered leaves. Kagome stopped, her eyes widening in awe, when she was roughly shoved. She fell forward, scraping her arm on a jagged rock. She whirled around to face whoever had pushed her, and looked up at a pair of golden eyes. Golden eyes that danced with laughter directed at her. Their owner was tall. Dog-ears christened his head. He had long silver hair that danced in the wind. Kagome stood slowly, brushing herself off. She took a small step towards him, and shoved him back.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

REVIEW

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
